He knew it but didnt know it
by SakuOfTheD3ad
Summary: we all know that Shikkaku was put into Gaara because his father wanted the perfect wepon. But what if he didnt just stop with Gaara? What if he made something that could calm his demon and keep him from killing? What if he made Gaara's perfect other half?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_The fourth Kazekage looked down at the buddle that the nurse was holding. The baby had sand all over it. "Wash Gaara and put him in a room." The nurse bowed and left the room._

"_Kazekage-sama?" The fourth Kazekage turned around and looked at the female doctor. "Shikkaku was successfully been combined with the baby."_

"_Good job Tsunade. Gaara will be the greatest weapon in the world." The fourth Kazekage told her._

"_Sir aren't you worried that the Demon may take control of the baby and destroy us?" Tsunade asked. _

"_No in fact I've had something made to make sure that he doesn't loose control. Gaara will be given this when he turns ten. Follow me I'll show you." The fourth Kazekage said as he walked out of the room. Tsunade followed close behind as they went down to the basement._

_-Oo-_

_The door was opened when the Kazekage knocked upon it. The Kazekage and Tsunade walked in. The room was lightly lit and had tons of monitors. There was a large tube type thing in the middle of the room. In side the green liquid was a baby. It had bright purple hair and little purple cat ears were sticking out of it head and it was curled into the fetal position. It also had a large spaghetti strapped dress on._

"_How did u make a baby have cat ears? And why such a large dress?" Tsunade asked._

_An ambu walked up. He had a black wolf mask on. His long dark hair flowed loosely behind him. Tsunade instantly recognized him and was not surprised that he was involved with this. "I think I can answer that for I created her. This is S.A.K.U.-0000.01. The large dress is because she will grow into it. She is the first baby to be born from a demon White tiger. Hence the Cat ears and she has a tail also. She can control water and air. That's why she's in this water. Its green because its natural spring water from underground. Since she was born from a demon she has a way of calming them for she is connected to them. She will be able to calm the Shikkaku demon."_

"_And that's why Gaara is going to be a safe weapon." The Kazekage said._

_Tsunade looked at the baby in the giant tube. She could see the little purple tail curled around its mid section. 'what have they created?' she thought. She then noticed a man with silver hair standing in front of the tube chamber looking at the little baby. "Who is that?" She asked._

_The Kazekage looked at the silver haired man. " He's the father… We need some human DNA so we used his sperm and his dead wife's egg."_

"_dead wife?" Tsunade asked as she looked at him._

"_Yes his wife died recently and before she was fully dead he," He gestures to the ambu man. "was able to get an egg out of her."_

_Tsunade walked over to the ambu man. "You did not have any thing to do with the wife dieing did you?" She whispered._

_The man looked down to her and chuckled and said, "Well maybe, but Tsunade its better to just let him think his wife died protecting something rather being murdered. Don't you think?"_

"_You are a horrible monster!" _

"_This coming from the women who just infused a demon into an infant." He steps closer to her. "Your no different than me."_

"_Actually I am. I was forced to do this unlike you who helped from the very beginning!"_

"_Its all apart of my plan Tsunade love."_

"_What plan!" _

"_All in due time love."_

_-Oo-_

**(A/N: This is a dream I had recently so I thought I'd write it down and see what you think. Oh and just so Ya'll know S.A.K.U.-0000.01 is moi own character so if u were confused its my fault! Oh and yeah I made Tsunade the one who put Shikkaku into Gaara and I'm sorry if I'm spelling it wrong!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_(Gaara age five)_

Gaara looked at the children running away from him. He looked down at his teddy bear as a tear fell from his eye. _They always run… _He turned away from the now empty play ground and walked towards his empty home. Its been Three days since he killed his Uncle and his forehead still hurt a little from the Kanji mark of love he put there. Gaara looked up at the Kazekage building as he walked by. The night he killed his uncle, well that was the weirdest night of his life.

-Oo-

_Flash back~_

_Gaara looked at his dead uncle when the sand finally settled. There was blood still falling from his forehead. If no one was going to love him then he was going to love himself. Out of no where he heard a cry of pain. He looked around and at his uncle but couldn't find the source of the scream. Just as the scream ended a pain ran through his right wrist. Gaara looked down at it and there was a big red spot. Gaara couldn't figure out where it came from. He tried poking it and it didn't hurt. He was baffled._

_End flash back~_

-Oo-

Gaara looked away from the Kazekage building and looked down at his wrist. The red spot had disappeared by morning that night. Gaara never had any more random pains like that ever again. Gaara continued on his way to his home.

-Oo-

The fourth Kazekage watched Gaara walk by. Gaara didn't notice him because he was standing in the shadows. He couldn't believe how much Gaara had killed already. And he was only five! He thought about giving Gaara his little surprise but she was not ready. He just had to hope that Gaara didn't go crazy before he could get her to him.

-Oo-

Little did the Kazekage know that he was being watched from above. The silhouette moved Quietly from roof to roof. _Only a little longer…_

-Oo-

**(A/N: yes this is REALLY short but I am working on other stories as well so I cant spend too much time on just one so hopefully no one is mad about this! Chapter three will defiantly be longer!)**


	3. Authors note

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE:**

**All righty I know that a lot of you have been waiting for more on this story and I am here to tell you that I AM going to finish them! I've just been having some computer problems and am getting a new one soon so I will be updating here soon! Don't give up hope on me! Lol **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_(Gaara age 18)_

BEEP BEEP

Gaara groaned and punched his alarm clock. He really didn't want to go to school today. He thought that being the Kazekage he wouldn't have to go to high school. He was sooooooo wrong. Gaara, like Naruto, who was is the Hokage, get out of school half day after lunch every day. So really he couldn't complain. Gaara got out of his bed and walked into the bathroom. He just recently became the Kazekage and it was strange, after he became the Kazekage he was able to sleep though the night He use to never be able to sleep because of Shikaku. (A/N: Again im sorry if im spelling it wrong!) In the mirror Gaara could see how messy his hair was. He tried to smooth it down with no success. Sighing he stepped into the shower.

After he was dressed he walked down stairs. In the kitchen, plates and silverware were being thrown all around. Screaming was also heard. Gaara walked in and dodged a knife. Gaara looked at it where it had gotten stuck in the wall behind him. Gaara looked at his siblings. "What the hell?" He yelled. Instantly the yelling and throwing stopped.. Temari and Kankuro looke at the door way to see a mad Gaara. Kankuro rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Gaara Temari wildnt let me use her make-up and so we got into a fight." Kankuro explained.

"You got into a fight over make-up?" Gaara asked and Kankuro nodded. "YOU'RE A GUY! GUYS DO NOT WEAR MAKE-UP!"

"But!"

"Gaara your talking about a guy who plays with dolls remember?" Temari piped up and said.

"True…"

"THEIR NOT DOLLS! THEY'RE PUPPETS!"

"Uh huh suuuuuuuuuuure," Temari said as she dodged a spoon. "Oh Gaara happy birthday!" Temari hugged her younger brother.

"Thanks.." Gaara walked out of the kitchen and walked out of the house. As he slowly made his way to school he thought about his dream he had last night.

_~the dream_

_Gaara was walking down a spiral staircase that seemed to go on forever. He could hear the sniffling . He had heard it before but now it was closer. Louder as he kept walking. At the bottom of the stair case was a door. The door looked old. The chains were so rusted that when he touched them they broke. Gaara put his ear against the door. The sniffling was coming from in there. Unsure he opened the door slowly and walked in. The room was dark, except there was a light coming from under something big in the middle of the room. There was a tarp over it so he couldn't tell what it was. He was frightened a little. He knew what ever was crying was coming from under that tarp. Slowly we moved closer to it. The closer he was the less he was scared, which confused him. Shouldn't he be scared? Well he wasn't, he was more concerned with the crying. When he was standing in front of it he reached out a hand and pulled the tarp down. Instantly the room got much brighter. Gaara looked and saw that it was a giant tube thing that was in the middle of the room. But that wasn't what made Gaara stop breathing. What made him do this was the female in the tube. She was curled in the fetal position crying. Gaara sucked in a large gulp of air and the female looked up. She looked at Gaara with tears still going down her cheeks. The first thing Gaara noticed was that her eyes held such loneliness that he too wanted to cry. The second thing he noticed was the neko ears on her head. She looked at him and smiled a small smile. "I knew you would find me.." She whispered. _

_~End dream_

Gaara had been awoken by his alarm after that. Gaara thought to himself. He felt as though he had known her but that was impossible. He knew he would remember seeing someone with neko ears. Gaara thought about her eyes. They were so sad, but when she looked at him, it was like she had been waiting for him for a long time. Gaara continued to think about the neko girl all day.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Naruto looked over at Gaara who was signing out. Gaara looked over at him. "What?"

"You have been in your own little world all day." Naruto said as they walked out of the school.

"Yeah I guess I have been." Gaara sighed.

"Is it because of you being able to sleep? Not use to it?" Naruto looked at him closely.

Gaara rubbed the back of his head. "Well kind of, like I love being able to sleep but its so weird. I become the Kazekage and then BAM! That night I can sleep with no problems. It doesn't make since! And then my dream last night, it was so real…."

"Well you said she looked familiar, are you sure you've never seen her before?"

"I think I'd remember a pretty girl with neko ears."

"True.." Naruto looks down at his watch. "Shit Gaara we are going to be late! Hey I.M. me later ok?"

"Yeah I will, see ya Naruto" And with that the two boys walked their separate ways.

-Oo-

Gaara sighed and looked out the window of his office. The sun was going down so it was almost time to go home. Gaara looked at his desk. There was still tons of paper work to go through. _'Damn that means I have to take it home! Looks like I'm going to be pulling an all-nighter…' _Gaara pushed his chair back and stood up. He put the papers in a pile and stacked them nicely. He picked them up and walked over to his door. He turned off his light and walked out of his office. Just then everything started to go black. Gaara grabbed ahold of his door to keep himself from falling. His head was spinning and he thought he was going to pass out. But then he heard it. Her voice.. _'Gaara..' _Gaara looked up and all around himself. But he couldn't see her. Her voice was quiet so she wasn't close to him. Gaara dropped the papers and ran towards her voice.

Gaara ran to the end of the hallway and ran through the door at the end. At the moment he didn't care how many things he destroyed. All he knew was that he had to find her. Gaara ran though another door and stopped. Gaara looked at the stair case in front of him. _'It's the same as my dream! That means she's just through the door at the bottom!'_ Gaara took off running down the stairs. After stumbling a few times he made it to the door. Like his dream the chains were rusted. Gaara touched them and they broke. Gaara slowly pushed open the door. The room was dark except some light shining from under the tarp he knew was in the middle of the room. Gaara ran over to it and stopped in front of it. Gaara slowly raised his hand and pulled the tarp down.

There in the green liquid was the female from his dream. Neko ears, Purple hair, white dress, a purple tail, the fetal position she was in, it was all the same! Gaara moved a little closer to her. Gaara looked worriedly at her. She wasn't moving. Gaara made a knife out of his sand and slammed the sharp end into the glass. As soon as the knife hit the glass it shattered and the green liquid spewed out. Gaara moved back some when the water came out. He looked and saw her laying in the water. He ran over to her and lifted her head up. Gaara moved her hair out of her face. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

Slowly she opened her eyes. Big sapphire blue eyes looked at him. "Gaara?" She asked. After he nodded she hugged him around the neck. "I knew you would find me!" She said happily.

Gaara looked at the girl who was hugging him. Gaara couldn't help but hug back. He barely knew her but he felt as though he's known her for a long time. "Can you tell me your name?" He asked.

She let him go and thought for a moment. "I don't have one." She said. She looked up at him. "Can you give me a name?"

Gaara looked around and saw a large plate with writing on it. He grabbed it and looked at it. "Well this says your S.A.K.U.-0.0001. How about Saku?" Saku squealed and hugged him. Gaara chuckled. "I take that as a yes." Gaara stood up and helped her stand. She was shaky but got the hold of it pretty quickly. When she was able to stand by her self Gaara looked at her completely. She stood there with her tail swaying behind her. Gaara noticed that her dress was way to short. And she seemed cold for she was shaking. Gaara took off the white over coat part of his outfit and wrapped it around her. "Your so skinny! When was the last time you've eaten?" He asked.

Saku tilts her head to the side. "Eaten? Whats that? Is it a game? I like games!" Gaara just looked at her and shook his head. Gaara looked around the floor and noticed Glass everywhere. He walked over to Saku and picked her up causing her to squeak. Gaara chuckled and walked out of the room.

-Oo-

Gaara walked into his house and sat Saku down so she could stand. As soon as her feet touched the floor her ears folded against her head and she started jumping around. "What are you doing?" he asked. Saku frowned and continued to jump around.

"this stuffs under Saku's feet feels weird!" she said.

Gaara laughed. "It's carpet, its ok see." Gaara bent down and ran his hand across the floor. Saku stopped jumping and bent down and ran her hands across the floor also. Saku smiled and began rolling around on the floor.

"Saku likes carpet! Its soft!" She said as she continued to roll around.

Just then Temari and Kankuro came running out of the living room. "GAARA!" They both yelled. In an instant Saku was up and hiding behind Gaara.

Gaara glared at his siblings. "Do you have to yell?" he asked. He then turned towards Saku. "It's ok they won't hurt you."

Temari came up to Gaara's side and looked at Saku. "Oh she's so cute!" She squealed. Saku moved more behind Gaara.

"Temari!" Gaara yelled.

"Sorry! Hey there I'm sorry I yelled I'm just so happy to see you cause you're so adorable. I'm Temari! I'm Gaara's older sister." Temari said as she stuck out her had to Saku. Saku looked at Temari's hand and titled her head. Temari just laughed and dropped her hand.

"And I'm Kankuro! I'm Gaara's older brother." Saku smiled at him.

"I'm Saku! Gaara just named me!" Saku said.

Temari and Kankuro looked at Gaara. "Ill tell you later. At the moment we need to get Saku a bath and some clothes that will fit her." Gaara said.

Temari looked at Saku. "Saku would you like to take a bath with me? Ill get you nice and clean and then I can find you some clothes! It will be really fun!"

Saku smiled at Temari but looked at Gaara. "Go on like she said it will be fun."

Saku smiled really big and took Temari's hand and they walked up stairs.

"Ok little brother looks like we need to talk!" Kankuro said as he dragged Gaara into the living room.

-Oo-

Saku watched Temari fill up the bath tub. Once it was full Temari looked at Saku. "Ok off with the clothes!"

Saku looked down at the thing Gaara had put on her and her dress. She took them off and looked at Temari who was already naked. She motioned for Saku to come over to her so she did. Temari stepped into the hot water and Saku fallowed. Saku sat down and ran her hand through the water. She then started giggling and splashing. Temari laughed and grabbed the shampoo. "Saku come over here so I can wash your hair." Saku did as she was told. Temari pored a bunch of Grape shampoo into her hair and ran her fingers through her hair. "You have such long hair. It's a very pretty color!" Saku smiled as Temari worked on her hair. After she was rinsed Tamari started washing her body. "I'm not sure if my clothes are going to fit." Temari laughs. "Your breasts are a size bigger than mine! How old are you?"

Saku thought a moment. "As old as Gaara. Saku was made for him."

Temari looks at her. "What do you mean made for him?"

"That's why Saku was made! I'm part demon so I can help Gaara with Shikaku! I can make him be quiet!" Saku giggles.

"Well that explains why Gaara has been able to sleep lately." Temari laughed. Temari continued washing Saku. When she go to her arms she stopped. "Saku what's this on your wrist?"

Saku looks down at her right wrist. "Hmm I dunno. Did you make it?"

"No I haven't even touched your wrist."

Saku shrugged and continued to play with the bubbles.

-Oo-

Gaara rubbed the back of his head and sighed. His brother just wouldn't stop asking questions. "Kankuro, listen I don't know how I knew she was there. Hell I didn't even really know she even existed but then I did. All I know is that I don't even know so now will you stop asking questions?" Kankuro sighed but nodded.

Just the Temari walked in. "Where's Saku?" Gaara asked standing up.

"She's coming. She's brushing her hair. I cut it by the way." Temari said.

"You cut her hair?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah she wanted it shorter. It was to heavy for her. You know we need to buy her some clothes tomorrow."

"Your clothes didn't fit her?"

"Nope her breasts are to big for my clothes."

Gaara blushed. "O-ok so what did you dress her in?"

"A pair of my shorts and one of your t-shirts."

Gaara nodded and sat back down.

Just then Saku came running in. As soon as she saw Gaara she ran over to him. "LOOK! Temari cut my hair!" Saku said as she spun in a circle. Her hair went a little above her shoulders and her bangs were cut in a swoop way and the hair on the sides of her face was a little longer and went a little under her shoulders.

"I like it Saku." Gaara said. Saku smiled and sat down next to him.

Temari walked over and sat down next to Saku. "Hey Saku will you show Gaara what I found on you in the bath?" She asked.

Saku smiled and showed Gaara her wrist. "Look Gaara I have one too!" Saku said.

Gaara looked at her wrist. There on her wright wrist was the Kanji mark of love. It was a aqua color and was outlined in black. Gaara ran a hand over his right wrist. "Saku how did you get this?"

"I dunno I just remember being awaken by a sharp pain and it was just there. That was the first time I saw you to!"

"What do you mean Saku?" Temari asked.

"Well I don't know how it worked. Like sometimes I'd see Gaara like yesterday! You had found me but when I woke up you weren't there. I was sad."

Gaara looked at his siblings. "Gaara is she the one you've been dreaming about?" Kankuro asked. Gaara just nodded.

Temari stood up. "Ok we are all going to go to bed. Tomorrow me and Gaara and Saku are going to go buy Saku clothes, but right now everyone needs sleep."

"Wait I have to go to school?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes we need someone to tell the school."

"Fine" Kankuro frowned.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Saku asked.

Temari and Gaara looked at each other. "Well me I guess. I'm the only one with a big bed." Gaara said. Saku smiled at him.

They all stood up and Saku followed Gaara up to his room. As soon as she saw the bed she jumped on to it. She snuggled into the silk sheets. Gaara smiled at her. He went into his bathroom and changed into some pajama pants. When he cam e out Saku had moved the blankets down and was already asleep. Gaara smiled as he covered her up. Gaara got in on his side and turned the light off. Just when he got comfy Saku shifted and was laying with her head and arm on his chest. Gaara thought about moving her but decided not to. And soon Gaara too was asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Gaara walked down the road and tried to not look at Saku, Really he did try. But how could he not? A pretty girl with a tight kimono on, which barely covered her chest, who wouldn't look? Gaara shook the thoughts fun his head. Saku and Temari were five steps in front of him talking. Gaara watched them walk. _She's fitting in well.. well maybe its because of the hat.._ Gaara looked at the hat Temari had made for Saku. It was a kitty hat for it had cat ears on top that her real ear s fit in. Saku kept her tail around her waist under the dress. She was sad at first to have to do it but she got over it when they promised her a toy. Gaara chuckled to himself. He remembered breakfast. Temari took all morning trying to teach Saku proper way to speak. After a while she had caught on.

Gaara was pulled out of his thoughts when they stopped in front of a weird looking store. "Uhh Temari? What kind of store Is this?" He asked.

"Well this Ino's Store!" Temari said cheerfully.

"Ino? Why would you bring Saku here!" He asked.

"Oh Gaara calm down! Ino will love Saku. And besides she wouldn't have to hide her tail and ears!"

"I won't?" They both look at Saku. "Really I won't? Cause I want to let my tail lose!"

Gaara chuckled. "Fine lets go…"

-Oo-

As soon as they walked into the store Temari was glomped by Ino. "TEMARI!"

Temari giggled. "Ino I need your help finding Saku some clothes!"

Ino looked at Saku who was standing behind Gaara. Saku's ears were straining against the hat as the bent down to her head. Ino looked at what Saku was wearing. "Temari why did you dress her into something so small around the breast area?" Ino asked.

"Well that's all I had!" Temari yelled.

Ino just rolled her eyes and walked over to Gaara. Ino looked at Saku. "Hi I'm Ino!"

"I-I'm Saku." Saku whispered.

"Aww she's so cute!" Ino said. "She reminds me of a kitten."

"Well speaking of cats, Ino we need you to keep a secret!" Temari Said.

Ino raised an eyebrow at her. "A secret?"

Temari nodded and Ino agreed. Gaara turned to Saku and whispered into her ear. She nodded and took off her hat. After the hat came off Ino squealed. "OMG! THAT'S SOOOOO CUTE!"

Saku smiled and let her tail fall and it started to sway behind her.

"SHEHAS A TAIL TOO?" Ino jumped around Saku looking her over. Suddenly she stopped. "I know exactly what she should wear!" And with that she dragged Temari and Saku around the store grabbing different clothes.

When it was time for her to try on clothes Gaara and Temari waited outside the dressing room. They could hear Ino talking to Saku as she got her dressed. The first thing she came out in was a dark purple kimono. The Sash was an aqua color. She did a little spin. "What do you think?" She asked.

"I like it!" Temari yelled.

Gaara just smiled at her and she smiled back and went back in to try on something different. The next thing she came out in was an all-black outfit. After a few more changes of clothing Temari decided to pick some out also.

"Ok Gaara this is the last outfit! Tell us what you think!" Temari said and he turned around and looked at Saku. He instantly almost got an nose bleed.

Saku was blushing bright red as she tried to pull the ruffled skirt of the maids outfit she was wearing down. Saku wouldn't look at him for she was embarrassed. Saku walked back into the dressing room and Temari and Ino fallowed as they giggled.

-Oo-

Ino looked at the outfit Saku now wore, which consisted of a black tank top and black camo pants. Ino bagged up the rest of the clothes and Gaara paid. "hey Ino, why aren't you in school today?" Temari asked.

"Oh I get Fridays out so I can work here!" She replied happily.

"Oh well anyway thanks for the help!" Temari said and Ino nodded.

-Oo-

The girls were giggling about something stupid and almost ran into Gaara when he stopped. Saku looked at Gaara. "What's wrong Gaara?" She asked.

Gaara didn't answer but instead kept looking at his teacher who was leaning against Gaara's front door. Gaara walked over to him. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"What no ' Hey Kakashi-sensei?'" Kakashi asked.

Gaara glared at him. "How about you tell me why you're here instead?"

Kakashi shook his head and looked at Temari. Kakashi stood straighter when he saw Saku, who was hiding behind Temari. "So its true…" he mumbled.

Gaara moved into his line of sight. "What's true?"

"That you finally found her. Tell me what did you name her?" Kakashi asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"The neko girl you found in the basement."

"How did you know she was down there?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe we all should talk inside."

-Oo-

Gaara looked at his teacher who was looking at Saku, who was sitting by Gaara. "ok now tell me how you know about Saku."

"Saku? That's what you named her? I like it." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi" Gaara said threatening.

"Right, right. I know about Saku because I was there when she was born. For you see I'm her father."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The room was silent. No one spoke. Everyone was to shocked.

"Ummmm what's a father?" Everyone looks at Saku.

"A father is a man who shares the same blood as you." Kakashi informed her.

Saku just sat there looking at him. "Soo you helped create me? Like how my mother the tiger gave birth to me?"

"You had sex with a tiger?" Kankuro asked.

"She was the two tailed demon tiger and no. Saku you see your mother was human." Kakashi explained.

"But wait she was born from the demon, how could her mother be human?" Temari asked.

Just then Saku stood up with tears in her eyes. "you are lying! My mother was a demon, She gave birth to me. You need to get your story strait mister." And with that she ran up stairs.

Kakashi looked at Gaara pleadingly. "She needs to understand!"

Gaara didn't say any thing, he just stood up and walked upstairs. When he got to his room he found Saku crying on his bed. Gaara sat down and held her close. "You need to hear what he has to say."

"B-but!" She started to complain but the look on Gaara's face stopped her. "Fine…"

-Oo-

Saku looked at Kakashi as he walked into the bed room. Gaara looked at Saku once before he walked out of the room and shut the door. Kakashi sat down on the bed as did Saku. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "I think I should start from the beginning huh?" Saku nodded.

_Flash back~_

_Kakashi looked at the female he was walking with. She smiled up at him. They were walking to their favorite spot, which was a little lake that was surrounded by woods. When they got there they sat down on the bank and looked across the water. Kakashi looked at the female and noticed she was looking down and was playing with her fingers. "Ai what's the matter" He asked._

_Ai stood up and turned from him. Kakashi stood up and turned her around and saw that she was crying. "Ai why are you crying?" He asked._

"_I'm afraid that you will be mad." She said._

_Kakashi took her left hand and showed her the ring upon it. "See this ring? It means that we are together forever. Nothing could make me be mad at you! Now tell me what's bothering you." _

_Ai smiled a little bit. "W-well I am kind of…"_

"_Ai?"_

"_Kakashi I'm pregnant.." _

_Kakashi looked down at her. And the next thing Ai knew she was being picked up and spun in a circle. "This is amazing! I'm going to be a father! Oh Ai! I'm so happy!" _

_Ai giggled and hugged him. "I'm so happy your happy!" _

"_How far along are you?" He asked as he put her down._

"_Only a few days."_

_Kakashi hugged her again. 'I'm going to be a father!'_

_-Oo-_

_Kakashi awoke to a scream. He looked around and saw that their bed room window had been blown up. Kakashi jumped out the window and followed the screams. They kept getting lower as he ran, so he ran faster. He ran and ran until he came to his and Ai's lake. There on the bank was Ai. She was covered in blood. I ran over to her to find her still breathing, but it was labored so he knew she was dying. Kakashi sat down beside her and cradled her in his arms. Kakashi began to cry then._

_Out of nowhere a man with an ambu mask came out of the woods. He walked over to Kakashi and looked down at the dying Ai. "You know I can save your child." He said._

_Kakashi looked up at the man as tears continued to fall from his eyes. "How did you know she was pregnant? She's only a few days in!"_

"_That doesn't matter right now. What matters is your child."_

_Kakashi looked down at Ai who was looking at him. "Save the baby love. She needs to live."_

"_She? How do you know?"_

"_Haven't you ever heard of a mother having a dream about her baby? I know that she's a girl and she has a long life ahead of her. Now please save her."_

_Kakashi looked at Ai as new tears started to flow out of his eyes. Kakashi then looked at the man and nodded. The man walked over to Ai and said, "This is going to hurt, and you are going to die."_

_Ai just looked at Kakashi. She raised a hand and cupped Kakashi's cheek. She winced when the man cut her abandon open but not once made any sound of pain. She just kept her eyes locked on Kakashi's. When the man was done he looked at the tube he was holding. It was filled with some kind of liquid. _

"_She's in there?" Kakashi asked._

"_Yes." He replied_

_Kakashi looked down at Ai, who's eyes were closing. "AI!" Kakashi yelled._

_Ai looked at Kakashi. "Tell her of me. Let her know that her mother loves her. Tell her I will always be watching her and will be there when she needs me."*_

"_I-I will.." Kakashi whispered as he watched her close her eyes. The man came and put a hand on his shoulder._

"_I will come for you after she is buried. You can see how she is going to be born." The man said._

_-Oo-_

_Kakashi watched as they lowered her into the ground. Everyone threw flowers into the ground as the casket went lower. Kakashi had requested that she was buried by their lake. Kakashi watched as it finally stopped at the bottom. He couldn't stop himself from crying. His best friend Anko hugged him and let him cry on her shoulder. _

_When it was all over and everyone left Kakashi stood on the shore looking out across the sky at the setting sun. The ambu man from before stood beside Kakashi. "You want to see your child?" He asked. Kakashi looked at him with swollen eyes and nodded._

_-Oo-_

_Kakashi looked at the screen. On there he could see his daughter. It has been nine months since she was put into the demon tiger. The ambu man ,who he still didn't know the name of, stood beside him taking notes. "She healthy?" Kakashi asked._

"_Yes. She has become a very nice demon." He said._

_Kakashi wasn't happy that the man had made his daughter a demon but at least she was alive. He was told that the Kazekage was creating the perfect weapon out of his son and was infusing the Shikaku demon into it. The Kazekage wanted Kakashi's daughter to be the one who could calm Shikaku. Just then beeping could be heard. Kakashi looked at the screen and saw the baby moving a lot. "What's going on?" He asked._

"_Looks like your daughter is ready to be born." The man said. He then took off to the next room. All Kakashi could do was wait._

_-Oo-_

_A few hours later Kakashi was standing in front of a huge glass tube that was in the middle of the room. In side it was his daughter. Kakashi couldn't believe how much she looked like Ai. Kakashi put his hand on the tube and watched her sleep. Whispering could be heard as the Kazekage came in. He heard that his son had just been born. Kakashi shook his head as he continued to watch his baby sleep._

_End Flash back~_

"And from there I became a teacher at the school Tsunade had created, and I waited for Gaara to find you." Kakashi said.

Saku tilted her head to the side. "How did you know I was awake?"

"I'm your father. I just had this intense feeling that he had found you and look here you are!" Kakashi said as he smiled at her. Saku smiled back at him.

"So my mother loved me?" She asked.

"With all of her heart as do i."

Saku smiled and hugged him. "Come on I need to talk to Mr. Gaara." Kakashi said. Saku giggled and went down stairs with him.

-Oo-

**(A/N: Well here it is! You all have been waiting for it! Sorry it took for ever!)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Gaara was sitting on the couch when Saku and Kakashi walked into the room. Saku sat down next to Gaara and snuggled against him. Gaara smiled at her. Kakashi pulled a chair up in front of Gaara. "You and I need to talk." Kakashi said.

"Ok?" Gaara said.

"Will you protect Saku?"

"yes of course."

"Good, now about school.. I have already talked to Tsunade so Saku can start tomorrow. She will be in all of your classes and will leave at the same time as you. You must keep her close."

Gaara raised an invisible eye brow. "Are you afraid someone will take her?"

"Just keep an eye on her Gaara. I'll tell you everything later but right now you two need to get your lives on track." Kakashi said as he reached down and pulled a female uniform out of his bag. He then handed it to him, who took it.

" So where are you staying tonight?" Gaara asked as he looked down at the sleeping  
>Saku next to him.<p>

"Oh I was thinking about just finding a hotel room." Kakashi answered back.

Gaara shook his head. "You will stay here tonight, there is a guest room upstairs. And there will be no arguing with the Kazekage got it?" Kakashi only nodded. Gaara stood up then and picked Saku up. "Fallow me and I will show you to your room." Kakashi stood up and fallowed Gaara upstairs.

~Oo~

Gaara woke to what he thought was a earthquake with a start. Sitting strait up Gaara glared at Saku who was jumping on the bed. Gaara glomped Saku causing him to fall on top of her. Gaara put his hands on either side of her head and leaned up to look at her. "Is there a reason why you are jumping on the bed at.." He looks at the clock and sighs. "At five in the morning?"

Saku nodded her head dramatically. "Yes! Im so excited to go to School!"

Gaara sighed. "Saku school doesn't start until eight thirty, we usually don't wake up until seven thirty."

Saku tilted her head and smiled at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about"

Gaara face palmed and looked at her. "Well I guess it is time to learn."

Saku giggled and said, "You have to get off of me first."

Gaara blushed and got off of her. He walked to the bathroom mumbling something about being right back, and that he needed a shower. Saku walked over to the bath room door and knocked.

"What?" Came the muffled reply.

Saku asked.

There was a big bang and pained reply of, "NO! Its not proper for you to take a bath with me!"

"Why not?"

"Because im a boy and you're a girl!"

"B-but!"

"Saku why don't you go wake up Temari and asked her to take one with you?"

"Ok… "

~Oo~

Gaara heard Saku walk out of the bed room, shutting the door quietly after her. He sighed as he looked at the mirror and inspected the damage he had done to himself. He had a small cut on his temple from Saku catching him off guard.

~a few seconds ago~

_Gaara walked into the bathroom and took off his shirt. Gaara was walking to the bathtub when he heard a knock on the door. "What?"_

"_Can I take a bath with you? Temari-chan took one with me last night! Please?" came Saku's muffled question._

_Gaara mis-stepped and stepped on a role of toilet paper which caused him to fall backwards falling on to his back. His back collided with the toilet and his arms flew over his head, slapping a towel of its hanger, the towel fell onto a vent that was blowing warm air into the room. The air blew from an upturned corner of the towel blowing the role of toilet paper, making it role towards the sink. It hit the plunger that was beside the sink causing it to fall over and knock off a toothbrush, that fell off the sink and hit Gaara on the temple making the small cut._

~Now~

Gaara turned a little and looked at his back in the mirror. He could see the giant Circle the toilet seat had made. Gaara shook his head and stepped into the shower.

~Oo~

Gaara walked into the kitchen to see a very Sexy and happy Saku sitting at the table in her uniform. Gaara tied his Black tie but left it loose. His uniform consisted of Black jeans and a tight dark purple shirt. He sat down next to Saku. "You look se-Cute."

Saku blushed. "Thanks! Though the skirt is kinda short." Saku stood up to show Gaara what she had meant. Her Plaid Purple and black skirt came up above her thighs but low enough to not show anything. And her black tank top came just above her belly button. Her matching purple plaid tie was loose like Gaara's. "I don't get it why are we dressed in purple?"

"That's because we are from the sand." Saku and Gaara turned to see Temari, who had a Red Plaid skirt on and a black sleeveless shirt that tied around her neck. Our main color is red but the Kazekage wears Purple. Since there is only two kage's that go to our school there is only two colors Purple and Orange. Naruto, who is the Hokage wears orange. His "mate" will wear orange as well. See the Sand since there is only a few of us we wear red. Black is the main color of the school so what ever color we wear will be put together with the black. The Leaf has more colors than us. They have, Yellow, pink, blue, green, ect…"

Saku sat there thinking.. Gaara was stairing at his sister with wide eyes. _"m-mate…."_

"wait a minute…" Temari and Gaara look at Saku. "So does that mean…?"

"Yes you are Gaara's mate." Every one looks a Kakashi as he walks into the room. "Gaara new about you all of his life, You were made for him. You two are one."

"But he didn't even know I existed until two days ago.. "Saku replied.

"Well its like this, He knew it but didn't know it." Kakashi replied.

"Oh..ok?" Saku tilted her head.

Kakashi walked over to the stove and sat a pan down onto it. "How about some breakfast and the off to school?"

~Oo~

**(A/N: Yo~ sorry it has taken soooooo long to get this onto here! SP many things have happened! Like I needed a code key for my word and then I got a job so that takes like all my time! And I just broke up with my first love so yeah been a lot of stuff…. And yeah anyways! Go to this webpage and look at this picture of Saku that Mangakai07 drew for me! It looks so cool! Thanks again Managakai07! .com/art/An-OC-named-Saku-255695607)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Saku grabs Gaara's hand as she looks up at the building. The building was four stories tall and fifty rooms across. Saku had never seen such a huge building. Gaara stopped and looked at her. He tugged onto her hand and walked her to the side of the building where a group of people were standing around a large cherry blossom tree. A guy with blond hair and a bright orange shirt came running up to Gaara and Saku. Saku hid behind Gaara as he stopped right in front of them.

"Hey Gaara you were supposed to I.M. me!" the guy yelled.

"Naruto stop yelling! Your scaring Saku!" Gaara yelled.

"Who's Saku?" Naruto then noticed a girl behind Gaara. "Oh! Well hi there! I like your cat ear hat!" Saku touched her hat to make sure her ears weren't showing and smiled at him. Naruto looked at Gaara then. "So this is her I suppose?"

Gaara looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Two days ago you told me you had a dream about a pretty girl with cat ears and that you thought she was familiar and then yesterday you were gone all day. I would be stupid if I didn't think this was your dream girl."

Gaara looked at Saku who was leaning over to look at the other people but was still hiding behind him. "Yeah this is her. I named her Saku."

Naruto nodded. "I see, I see. Well I'm Glad you found her! Now maybe I can find mine!"

Just before Gaara could ask what he meant the bell rung and Naruto took off running into the building. Gaara just shrugged and looked at Saku. "You ready for your first day?" Saku looked at him and paled.

"I dunno Gaa-kun, Im scared." She said.

"It's ok im here with you. I will be by your side all day." He then grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Gaara then walked into the building with Saku at his side.

-Oo-

Gaara walked into the room with Saku at his side and everyone in the room went silent. Gaara didn't even notice, he went on his way to the back of the classroom. Gaara pulled out a chair for Saku, who sat down in it. Gaara sat down next to her and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Saku smiled at him and he smiled back. Everyone in the room was looking at them, though Gaara kept Saku focused on him so she wouldn't be so scared. Which was surprisingly easy. Well until Sakura came up to them.

"Oh Gaara-kun who is this? Your pet?" She asked, causing the whole class to bust out laughing.

"No this is my mate." Gaara answered her in a bored tone not even looking at her. Sakura gasped and glared at Saku, who was looking down playing with her fingers.

"Oh please! Who would want to date that?" She asked.

"The better question is who would want to date you Sakura." Sakura turned to see Naruto standing behind her. "I mean come on with that forehead? Can you say ew?" Sakura's face flushed as she glared at him.

"Shut it Fox! No one was talking to you!" She yelled as she walked away from them.

"SAKURA!" Sakura turned to see Kakashi standing at his desk. "I would love to have you not disturbing my class and I would also love for you to NOT talk bad about my Daughter. Is that clear?"

There was gasps from all around the room. Sakura looked at Saku and then back to Kakashi. She nodded and went to her seat.

Gaara looked at Naruto to see Naruto glaring at Sakura's back. "Don't listen to her Naruto. She's just dumb." Naruto looked at him and nodded. He then went and sat down on the other side of Saku.

"So Saku how do you like school so far?" Naruto asked.

"I like it! Kind of.. There is a lot of scary people here but there is also very kind people like you!" She said. Naruto smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it! Oh and I am Naruto by the way." He held out his hand to her.

Saku tilted her head but took his hand. "Sak-" Saku's eyes widened.

"Saku? SAKU!" Gaara said as he shook her. Naruto's eyes were wide as well. They just sat there staring at each other for a few seconds. Saku blinked then and so did Naruto. Saku looked frightened a little and moved closer to Gaara. "What the hell just happened!"

"I-I don't know. It was as if we just were in a different place." Saku said. Gaara was so confused so he looked at Naruto for answers.

"I know who I need to talk to!" Naruto yelled as he stood up. Kakashi looked up at him.

"Naruto will you please sit down and write this stuff down? You are going to need to know this for your next test." Kakashi said as he tapped the chalk board with his chalk.

"Y-yes sensei I'm sorry." Naruto then sat back down.

"What is going on?" Gaara asked them.

"Saku can tell you but I would wait till lunch so we both can tell you." Naruto said. Gaara nodded and continued to write down notes.

-Oo-

**(A/N: Damn! I cant even think how im going to do this! Like I almost didn't put this chapter on yet. Cause like I have this idea for a later chapter but I don't know how im going to get to it! And its going to be a huge turning point! Is it too early for a turning point? PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Gaara was standing in the gym in his P.E. uniform, which was black basketball shorts and a dark purple t-shirt, He also had a black sweatshirt tied around his waist. Naruto who was wearing the same thing but with an orange shirt was standing next to him. Naruto nudged Gaara's arm. Gaara looked at him and Naruto motioned towards the female locker room door. Gaara looked and there stood a blushing Saku. She was in her P.E. uniform, which consisted of black short shorts that showed her belly button and a tight purple tank top. Gaara had to turn away from her.**(A/N: lol Gaara's a perv!)** He soon heard running and looked behind himself to see her running toward them. Gaara turned away and had to hold his nose closed.

"Hey Saku!" Naruto said.

"Hi Naruto! Gaara are you ok?" Saku asked when she noticed Gaara turned away from her. Gaara turn back around and she gasped when she saw a little blood coming from his nose. "Gaara what happened?" Gaara just shook his head, not wanting to tell her the real reason. Saku pulled a Kleenex from the band of her shorts and licked the end of it. She then whipped the blood from Gaara's face. "There all better." She then smiled at him. Gaara blushed slightly and mumbled a thank you.

Just then a giant green bur ran through the doors and stopped in the middle of the room. As it stopped there was a man standing in a strange position. "AH HA! Welcome my lovely class to P.E.! We are going to learn all kinds of Youthful things today! I am sure you are all really excited! I can just tell by your faces!" He looks around at everyone, who were pretty much not even listing to him. A few of the girls were talking to each other. Most of the guys were sitting on the floor, ect. Saku looked at him from behind Gaara. Which did not go un-noticed by the teacher. "AH HA! Seems we have a new student today!" Saku pulled her hat down closer to her head and looked away. Gaara stepped in front of her and glared at the teacher.

"I don't think that is a good I idea Guy." Guy sensei looked at Naruto.

"Oh she's Gaara's mate that everyone is talking about?" He asked causing Gaara and Saku to blush.

Naruto just nodded. Guy was then glomped by Lee. Naruto looked as Saku who was playing with Gaara's fingers. Gaara pulled Saku over to the bleachers. He sat down and see fallowed right after him but yelped and jumped up immediately. Gaara looked at her. "Are you ok?" he asked. Saku blushed slightly.

"My tail…I sat on it." She said as she turned a little so Gaara could see the little lump in the back of her pants. Gaara stood up and untied his sweatshirt from around his waist and tied it around hers. Saku pulled at the waist band of her shorts and smiled at him. "Thanks Gaa-Kun!" Gaara smiled at her and they both sat down on the bleachers.

-Oo-

**(A/N: Sorry this has taken long and its really short~! Wow I sooo suck! Sorry if I let you all down! I've just have been working so much for the past few days… These hours are going to kill me! After work tomorrow I will start on chapter ten! Oh and I will try to make it longer!)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Gaara yawns as he tries to pay attention to what Anko sensei was saying. He looks over at Saku who was sitting next to him. She had her head down, with her face buried in her arms. Every now and then he would see her hat twitch a little. At first he thought that she was dreaming until he noticed that her breathing was to fast to be asleep. Gaara saw out of the corner of his eye lighting flash from out side the window. '_Its going to storm..' _Gaara looked back at Saku and she looked as though she was shaking. Gaara was about to ask her if she was ok when a clap of thunder happened. Everyone looks as Saku screams and hinds under the desk. Gaara slips out of his chair and bends down onto his knees to look under the desk. "Saku?"

Saku screams again as another clap of thunder goes through the room. Gaara reaches into his bag and pulls out some head phones. He puts them onto her head and turns Bullet for my valentine on really loud. Saku looks at him with teary eyes. Gaara pulls her to him and hugs her tightly. Saku buries her face into his shoulder. Anko goes over to the couple and bends down next to Gaara. "You and Saku can leave early today. I'll call the office." Gaara looked at her and nodded. Gaara stood up, pulling Saku up with him. He started walking towards the front of the room when Saku squeaks. Gaara looks back at her and see Sakura holding the head phones and Saku's hat. Gaara looks at Saku wide-eyed as she looks at him the same way. Anko is then there with her hands on Saku head holding down her ears before anyone could see them. Anko glares at Sakura as she pushes Saku out the door, with Gaara right after her. She turns and walks over to Sakura. "Sakura! Go to the principals office!" She then takes the hat and head phones from her. She then walks out the door.

Anko walks out to see Saku holding her hands to her ears as Gaara holds her close. Anko walks over to them and smiles slightly at Gaara. Gaara moves Saku away from him a little and Anko carefully puts Saku's ears into the hat . "How did you know she had ears?" Gaara asks.

Anko smiles at him. "Well that's cause her twin sister lives in my basement."

~Oo~

Kakashi sips his tea quietly. He sets the cup down and looks across the table at Anko. He then looked at every one else at the table. Temari was messing with her cup and Kankuro was tipping his empty cup upside down. Gaara was staring at his tea as Saku looked at him. Kakashi cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "Ok tell us about Saku's twin sister."

Anko looked at her tea. "Well there is not much to tell really."

Kakashi frowns. "Why not tell us how you came upon her?"

~Anko's Story.~

"Well it was summer a little after your wife had died. I was apart of the Ambu so when the strange Ambu man came to see the Hokage I was one of the first to see him. He had on a black wolf mask. He wouldn't tell the Hokage who he was but he did tell him that he did have something to help the leaf. The third was very excited when he had told him this. He showed us this little tube. In this tube was a baby, well it didn't look like a baby since it was still a little alien thing. But anyways.. He said that she was missing some female DNA. He said that she was part demon but she was lacking the human DNA . So the Third volunteered me. I was not very happy about helping them, but the more I watched her grow, the more I fell in love with that little girl. After the third died I took her and set up her tube in my basement. I go down there every night and read her to sleep."

~end of her story~

Kakashi looks at her with wide eyes. "She's awake?"

"Well yeah? Wasn't Saku when Gaara found her?" Anko asks as she looks at Gaara and Saku.

Saku shakes her head. "I hadn't full awoken until Gaara came into the room I was in."

Anko looks at her confused. "Well Hinata…"

"Hinata?" Temari asked.

"Yes that's her name… Well any way she hasn't been awake her whole life.. More like the past five years.."

"BUT YOU SAID!" Kankuro glares at her.

"I know what I said! I simply said it wrong!" She glares back at him.

"Um.. Miss Anko? C-could I see Hinata?" Every one looks at Saku.

"Well of course Sweetie! How's tomorrow sound?" Anko smiles at her.

Saku looks at Gaara pleadingly. Gaara smiles and nods. She then squeals and hugs him. Anko smiles at the two as every one laughs.

~Oo~

**(A/N: welp its longer right? I hope so! *dies slightly* Im really sorry I havent put this on here for soooooo long! Just so many things have been happening… That and a bunch of boyfriend problems.. But no worries about that anymore! My time is back to you my fans! And of course work… (^_^)" Byez fer now!)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Saku grabbed Gaara's hand nervously as they walked down the stairs. The stair way was surprisingly clean. Saku noticed that the stairs had a carpet upon it. At the bottom was a door, which Anko was standing in front of. She turned towards Saku and Gaara. "Im sorry Gaara but you must stay out here." Saku looked up at Gaara a little nervous. Gaara frowned but nodded. He leaned down and kissed the top of Saku's head and walked up stairs and out of the house. Saku looked at Anko unsure what to do. Anko smiled at her and held out her hand to her. "Its time to see your sister." And with that Saku grabbed Anko's hand. Anko smiled at her as she lead her to the door and pushed it open. Saku gasped as she looked in…

~Oo~

Gaara kicked a stone as he walked down the road. He hated being alone now that he had Saku, but he knew she had to do this. Gaara closes his eyes and sighs, he really missed her walking beside him. Gaara looks down at the stone he was kicking. He sighs again as he kicks it really hard.

"OUCH!" Gaara looks up to see Naruto Holding his head. Gaara runs over to him. "Oh man im sorry." Gaara said as he moves Naruto's hand to look and see if he was bleeding, which it was not. Naruto smiled at him as a way of saying that it was ok. Naruto then raised an eye brow at him and walked around him with his hand on his chin. "Uh Naruto?"

"Gaara you are missing a Saku!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabs Gaara's shoulders and shakes him. Gaara glares at him. "What happened? Did you scare her? Did you try to have sex with her? Did Temari kidnap her? Oh gwad I hope she did not do that you will never be able to get her back! OR.. " Naruto moves in closer to Gaara so he could whisper to him. "Or did you go into heat and try to eat her?"

Gaara shuddered at the memory of the first and last time he had gone into heat. Ever since then he had it to where he was locked up…. Gaara shakes his head and looks at Naruto. "No Anko sensei told us something interesting and Saku went to check it out…" Naruto looks at him with a look that says 'go on'. Gaara sighed again, he felt like Shikamaru.. "Fine ill explain.." Gaara told about how Anko had a clean stair case and about Saku's sister. At the end Naruto was staring at him. Gaara raised an eye brow at him and was about to ask if he was ok when Naruto suddenly grabbed his shoulders and shook him.. "Gaara show me where Hinata is!"

~Oo~

_**(A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry this is soo late! Im not going to give you a stupid excuse about why I havent wrote. The reason is that not only have I had writers block, I Have been sleeping when ever I had a day off… I know stupid excuse but work is just killing my inspiration to write. Lets blame the old people! J/K. But really I am going to try and write at least half a chapter once I get home from work!)**_

_**~Bloodlover28**_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Saku looked up at the tube in the middle of the room. In side was a female who was in the fetal position. Saku moved closer to see her better. She couldn't make out much because the water was kinda cloudy. Saku could point out long bunny type ears upon the girls head and a little fluffy tail on her back side. The hospital gown was real short on her almost too short to where you could see everything. Saku put her hands on the glass and felt it vibrating. She then looks over at Anko when the vibrating got stronger. "He's getting closer..."

~Oo~

Gaara opens the front door for Naruto, who rushes in. Naruto moves around the house with Gaara behind him. "Naruto shes not up here! And how do you even know about her? I mean we just found out yesterday!" Naruto looks back at Gaara who was having trouble keeping up with him. Gaara stops and watches Naruto. His eyes were different. They were red around the pupil. The only time Naruto's eyes turned red like that was when Kurama was trying to come out. Then Gaara understood it. Hinata was made for Naruto.. Gaara didnt know all the details yet but right now Naruto need to find Hinata. Running Gaara grabs Naruto by the shoulders and stops him. Naruto glares at him. "Naruto stop! Running around like your head chopped off wont help! When I found Saku I could feel her calling for me. I know you can feel her. Stop and feel for her!" Naruto stops and closes his eyes. Gaara lets go as Naruto slowly starts to move again. Sure Gaara knew where she was but he wanted to make sure his idea of what was going on was right. Naruto slowly walks over to the door of the basement.

"HHHIIIIINNNNNAAAATTTAAAAAA!"

~oO~

Saku could feel the poud of his voice before he even hit the door. Anko and her were standing against the wall that the door was on, trying to be as far from the tube as possible. The door implodes with pieces of wood raining down on them. Naruto runs in with Gaara close behind. Naruto's body was completely covered in red chakra (sp?). Saku grabs Gaara and hides him behind her as the tube bursts in a rain of shards of glass. Saku winces as the glass cuts her back but holds on to Gaara to keep the glass from him. When it settles they all look over to the middle of the room.

Naruto still had his red chakra flowing around him but the dark blue chakra that came from the half naked female he was holding was mixing in with his causing it to turn a dark purple. "Hinata.." Naruto nuzzles her as he pulls her closer.

Hinata wraps her arms around him weakly. "Oh Naruto i've waited so long..."

Naruto looks at her worriedly. "I know im here now it will be ok." Hinata looks up at him and smiles. Naruto leans down and kisses her lightly on the lips. Their chakras dissipates till nothing is left. Naruto lifts up and carries the sleeping Hinata in his arms over the glass and wood to the others. "Thank you Gaara for helping me find her." Gaara nods and wraps an arm around Saku's waist not knowing how bad she was hurt. Naruto looks at Anko. "Anko could you please take us too the hospital Hinata needs some iv's." Anko nods and runs to get the car. With one last smile to his friends Naruto leaves with Hinata.

~Oo~

Saku winces as she sits down on Gaara's couch. Gaara walks out of the kitchen with two glasses of hot green tea with honey. He sets them on the table in front of them as he sits down next to Saku. "Do you think I would have been like that if I had waited longer?"

Saku giggles from next to him. "You did run down those stairs to get to me."

Gaara chuckles. "True." Gaara notices her sitting weird. "Hey are you ok?" Saku bites her bottom lip and shakes her head no. "What is it? Are you hurt?" Saku closes her eyes and lifts up the bottom of her tank top she was wearing to show a very bloody back. "SAKU WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

Gaara was already up and calling Temari when Saku stood up slowly. "I didn't want you to get hurt.." Saku gasps quietly in pain. "Its from the wood and glass flying everywhere. But im ok."

Gaara hangs up the phone and looks at her. "Your not ok! Why did you do that im the one supposed to be protecting you!" Gaara grabs fistfuls of his hair and looks away from her.

Saku begins to cry as she plays with her tail. "I-I'm sorry Gaara... I just... I just did it.."

Gaara looks at her and his hands fall to his sides. He moves closer to her not sure what to do. He wants to hug her and tell her its all right but he was afraid to touch her. He stands in front of her and places an hand lightly on the back of her head pulling her to his chest. Saku nuzzles his chest as she tries to stop crying. "Saku.. I'm sorry.. I was just..Am worried about your cuts. I'm worried about you. I wasn't able to protect you."

Saku looks up at him with teary eyes. "I don't think at the moment I would have let you."

She sniffles as he wipes away her tears with his thumbs. "That's where your wrong. You might be able to shut Shukaku up but I am stronger than you." Saku giggles and the living room door bursts open.

Temari looks at the two as she huff and puffs trying to get air into her lungs. "What the hell happened?!"

~oO~

Temari wraps the last bandage around Saku's upper body. "Might be tight and uncomfortable but you need it to heal. The ointments I put on will help you heal quickly, tho those were real deep cuts..."

Saku looks over her shoulder at Temari. "Don't forget I'm half demon I am sure I will heal even quicker!"

Temari smiles tiredly at her. "I hope your right. If they don't start healing in the next few days your going to the hospital, ears, tail, and all.." Saku nods and climbs off the bed but instantly gets dizzy and falls to the floor.

Gaara quickly opens the door to see Saku on the floor. He lifts her up into his arms and lays her onto the bed. "Your supposed to be healing her not hurting her even more." Gaara dodges a roll of gauze that was thrown at his head.

"She's the one that got up too quick.. Anyway its late I am going home. If she doesn't start healing soon take her to the hospital."

Saku uses Gaara's arm to pull her self up so she can look at Temari. "Thank you Temari."

Temari turns and smiles at her. "Get some rest." and with that she left.

Gaara looks down at Saku who was trying to lay in an comfortable position. She picked laying on her stomach. She looks up at him. "I am sorry for causing such problems."

Gaara lays down next to her as he turns to look at her. "You are not a problem. Flying wood and glass are a big problem."

Saku smiles at him. " I will start healing. I'm half demon."

Gaara plays with her tail. "Would seem that way, but no matter how much of a demon you are you still need rest. I am thinking that we should probably not go to school tomorrow. Its supposed to rain and you don't need any more stress. Right?" Gaara looks up to see Saku fast a sleep. He chuckles to himself as he covers them up with an blanket. Gaara thinks back to today when Naruto found Hinata. He had just grabbed her and kissed her. Gaara looks at Saku's lips as she lays sleeping. "They have known each other almost two weeks now and they barely hold hands! Gaara sighs. If she was his mate then he should be acting like she was more than just babying her... Gaara intertwines his fingers with hers as his eyes slowly close. Starting tomorrow he was going to be more of a mate...

~Oo~

(A/N: welp long time no see me cause i've been busy being an grown up buwahahaha... I hate being a grown up... any way about to move to New York to start being more of a grown, well not grown up but more like a grown kid? Yea! I am a grown ass kid! :3 Buuuuuutttt yea been reading some of my old stories and am thinking about actually finishing them! I have tried in the past years/months to write just this chapter which did not work so far but I am half a sleep just got off work and apparently thats all it took! Woooooo~ Till next time!~

Ps. it wont take me any more months to post!)


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Boom!

Gaara awakes with a start. Sitting up he looks around the room. A flash of lightning and Gaara was on his feet. "Saku?" Gaara looks under the bed, but she wasnt there. Usually she does ok when she was near him but this storm sounded worse than he had ever heard. There was another clap of thunder so loud the house shook. Hearing a whimpering sound Gaara makes his way over to the closet. He opens the door to see Saku curled up in a ball on the floor. He leans down and lightly touching her. She jumps a little and looks up to see him. Quickly she jumps up and hugs Gaara tightly. "Why are you in the closet?" He wraps his arms around her.

"I-I dont know how to turn on the light..." She mumbles from his chest. Gaara chuckles lightly as he picks her up and sets her on the bed. He flips the switch and the lights come on brightly. Saku blinks a couple of times and rubs her eyes.

Gaara looks her over to make sure she was ok. While he was looking her over he notices her bandages were a little bloody. "Saku I think we need to change your bandages..."

Saku tries to look at her back but fails. She looks up at him sweetly. "Could you do it for me? I cant reach..."

Gaara blushes lightly at the thought. "Sure turn around." Saku turns around on the bed so her back was to Gaara. He grabs a pair of scissors off of the night stand. Temari had left them and a few bandages and the ointment so he could change them in the morning. "They might be cold." Saku nods as she straitens her back. Gaara places the tip under the bottom of the bandage at her lower back. Saku shivers but holds still. Gaara notices her shiver. He slowly starts cutting up her back.

As the last of the bandages fall to the bed Gaara notices her wounds were almost healed. He traces one of them causing her to gasp. "Does it hurt?"

Saku shakes her head no and turns her head to look at him. He notices a light blush on her cheeks and his pants instantly become tighter. "N-no it doesnt hurt anymore, you just surprised me is all.

Gaara gives her a small smile as he reaches for the ointment. "This is going to be cold ok?" Saku nods and turns her head back around. Gaara puts a little of the ointment into his hands. "I'm going to touch you ok?" Saku nods again and straitens her back. Gaara places his hands on her back and she gasps loudly as her back arches. Gaara quickly removes his hands and adjusts his pants that were suddenly to tight for him.

Saku shivers as she wraps her arms around her chest. She turns her body a little and looks at him with an pout. "That was too cold." She frowns at him. "Was it in the ice box?" (the fridge) Gaara just looks at her. He was starting to lose his control the longer he looked at her. Her arms barely did any good at covering her breasts for they were too large for her skinny arms to cover.

Gaara turns and walks over to the bathroom. "You dont need bandages today. I am going to go take a shower." Gaara closes the door with an confused Saku watching him. Gaara looks at him self in the mirror. He didn't want to force her into anything but damn did he want her. But she wasn't any where close to ready. She still called the fridge an ice box for shits sake! Gaara sighs as he strips out of his hot, too tight of clothes and climbs into a cold shower. He lets the cold water run over his fevered body. The cool water did nothing to help his big problem. Gaara leans his head back against the cold tile of the shower wall as he grips his self...

~:3~

When Gaara comes down stairs he finds Saku clothed in one of her short kimonos. This one was Purple with an aqua sash and aqua knee high socks. At home Saku never wore shoes. It took him a week just to get her to go out side in some sandals. She had her hair in two low pig tails. He was surprised she could get her short hair into them, tho it was down to her shoulders. Saku looks up from her coffee cup full of milk and smiles at him. " I made milk if you want some!" Gaara looks at the counter where the gallon of milk sat next to a coffee cup.

"I think i'll have some coffee but I will put some of your milk into it ok?" Saku smiles and nods. Gaara walks over to the coffee pot and starts to brew his coffee.

"Gaa-kun I am sorry if I made you mad this morning.."

Gaara looks at her. "I wasn't mad at you. You can't do anything to make me mad. Ever."

Saku plays with her coffee cup. "You promise?"

Gaara smiles. "Cross my heart." Saku jumps up and hugs him tightly. Gaara wraps his arms around her shoulders as she nuzzles his chest. Gaara rests his head upon hers. "How about I make us some breakfast?" Saku looks up at him with a bright smile. "What would you like?"

Saku thinks for a moment then smiles innocently at him. "What about those flat round things with the sticky brown sauce on it?"

Gaara raises an non-existing eyebrow. "Pancakes?"

Saku jumps up and down. "Yea that!"

Gaara chuckles and pulls out a pan. "Pancakes it is." Saku bounces over to her chair and waits for her pancakes to be finished.

~Oo~

Gaara rubs his belly as he sits on the couch. Saku sits next to him and smiles. "Too full?"

Gaara looks over at her. She wasn't acting like she ate 12 pancakes. "You know you could beat Choji in an eating contest hands down..."

Saku tilts her head to the side a little. "How do you eat when you cant use your hands?" Saku looks at her hands. "Do they use their feet?"

Gaara bursts out laughing. He clutches his stomach as he wipes away some tears. "Its a figure of speech Saku."

Saku starts to rub his belly. "Does it still hurt?" Gaara watches her rub big circles over his belly with both of her hands. If she wasnt so fucking cute Gaara would have been turned on again.

"No, but it feels good when you rub it." Saku smiles at him as she rubbed smaller circles on his stomach. Gaara watches her hands move. Every now and then her hand would slip to the edge of his pants then back up. He knew to her it didn't mean anything other than something accidental but to him, well Gaara was a perv so it made him a little hard from the feeling.

Gaara quickly stands up and walks over to the tv. "How about we watch a movie?"

Saku tilts her head. "Whats a movie?"

"Its something that plays on this big screen here. It shows us a story. The story can be sad, funny, mysterious, or scary."

Saku smiles. "I wanna watch a story." Gaara could tell she didn't get it but it was cute.

"What kind of story then?"

"Hmm a scary one!"

Gaara looks at her carefully. "Are you sure?" Saku nods her head quickly. Gaara turns to his DVD case and picks out a horror movie he had not seen yet and pops it into the DVD player. He sits back down once the movie starts and Saku snuggles up to him. Gaara wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close.

~oO~

Gaara had already figured out the plot and ending of the movie so bored he watched Saku. Saku had her tail up to her face in both hands hiding behind it as she watched the movie. Saku moved her legs up and onto the couch causing her skirt to ride up a little. She hadn't noticed but Gaara had. Gaara looked at her long legs. They were pale and long and he really wanted to touch them. He traces a finger from his hand that was on her shoulder, up and down the side of her leg. Saku just moves closer to him as she continues to watch the movie. Gaara's finger stops just at the him of her skirt. He moves it a long the edge back and forth. He wanted to feel under it so bad, but would he do it? His finger starts to move under the him...

Saku gasps loudly and jumps into Gaara's lap. Gaara looks at the girl who was straddling him with her face in his chest and her arms around his neck. Confused he looks at the tv and sees a masked man chasing a female. His guess was that the female was hiding and he popped out of no where and scared Saku. Gaara chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist. "Its just a movie, er story Saku its not real."

Saku leans back so she was sitting fully on his lap with her legs still on both side of his hips. "B-but it seemed so real!" Saku glances at the tv over her shoulder. Gaara chuckles as he watches her watch the movie. Gaara takes this time to look her over. He notices her kimono had came a little loose when she jumped on him and a little more of her cleavage was showing. Gaara could only imagine what she felt like. Gaara shakes his head to try and clear his thoughts be for he creates a problem but it was too late. Saku looks at him questionably... She could feel it. Gaara looks up at her and she looks down at him and some female screams on the tv and an chainsaw was heard. Saku wiggles alittle and Gaara bites his lip. "Gaa-kun...?"

Gaara quickly pushes Saku off of him and stands up. Saku looks up at him from the floor confused. Gaara quickly walks out of the room and up the stairs. As he reaches the top step Saku grabs his arm to stop him. Gaara turns and pins her to the wall with her hands above her head. Saku tries to catch her breath. She had ran up the stairs after him and was still a little out of breath. She tilts her head to the side as she looks at him. Gaara growls as he moves his body closer to hers. His body was up agaisnt hers, pressing her into the wall. Saku sniffs him and nuzzles his neck. "... your going into heat..." She whispers against his neck.

Gaara leans back a little and looks at her. His eyes were brighter and the irises were a little bigger. Saku could smell it on him even from this far away. Gaara looked unsure. He didn't know what to do, this was the first time he didn't want to kill some one, rather he wanted to strip her naked and fuck her agaisnt this wall... "W-What should I do?" He whispers. He moves a little closer to her so he could smell her. He just needed to smell her and gods he wanted to taste her skin, feel places he was too afraid to, make her his mate for ever...

"You need to fallow your instincts. It will more painful if you don't."Saku whispers as she nuzzles him again. "You can't fight it..." Gaara turns and looks at her with a pained expression. He didn't want to force her into anything but he didn't know if he would be able to not hurt her... "Gaa-kun... let me be your mate..."

~:3~

(A/N: annnnnnnddddd you wont know till tomorrow muwahahahaha! Gaara is a perv. I love it. I was thinking about this chapter today while I was at work cause who the hell needs to pay attention at work right? And I was thinking I should start making this rated M! So yea I am horrible at lemons just F.Y.I. So it may suck, it might not, depends on how tired I am I guess lol. Till tomorrow!~


End file.
